Quinntana Advent
by AcceptTheLoveWeThinkWeDeserve
Summary: A Quinntana drabble for everyday from December first to December 25th.
1. Advent Calendars

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Santana groans quietly and nuzzles further into Quinn's neck.

"Mamamamamama!"

Santana gives a resigned sigh and rolls off Quinn onto her side of her bed, glaring at her wife who is openly laughing at her.

"S'not funny." She grumbles. "If they get up this early on the _first_ of December can you even imagine what time they'll be up on the day?"

"Stop being a grump." Quinn says, climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. "They love Christmas."

"Oh no, do not say the C-word Q. I am so not ready."

"The C-word?" Quinn scoffs "And you're going to have to be ready, we've got 24 days."

Before Santana can respond the door slams open and two bodies hurtle onto the bed.

She shrieks a little in surprise when the two land on her legs, and rubs her eyes.

When she opens them she sees two pairs of eyes glinting down at her and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

"Good morn-"

"Mama it's _Christmas_!" the youngest of the two shouts excitedly.

"Not quite yet Mija." She says pulling the mini Quinn into her embrace, twirling her blond hair through her fingers. "A few days to go."

"No Mama it _is_!" the boy says. His black hair flopping onto his forehead and he nods excitedly. "The twelve days of Christmas!"

Not having the heart to correct him she just nods in understanding. Kissing his head before sitting up and gesturing them to get off the bed.

The two run from the room in their pyjamas talking animatedly about the month ahead.

She's sort of just smiling at the door her children just ran through dopily, when she hears Quinn yelling after them.

"Elle, sit at the table! Tell Caleb too as well!" Quinn stands with her ear cocked to the door for a second before sighing.

"They heard you, you know. They're pretending not too."

"I know" Quinn replies moving from the door to kiss her wife briefly on the lips. "You got the advent calendars right?"

"What!" Santana says her mouth falling open "I- I thought your Mom was getting them!? When did you-"

That's when she notices the tiny grin on Quinn's face.

"You bitch."

"You love it."

Santana doesn't reply, just slaps Quinn's ass and follows her out the room grumbling.


	2. Cleaning

Santana is laid across the sofa with her arms folded over her stomach. Watching Quinn skip around the room, dusting, and hoovering and tossing long forgotten toys into the trash can.

"Hey!" Santana shouts as she sees Caleb's purple elephant fly into the trash bag. "That's only like a month old! I bought him and Ellie matching ones!"

Quinn turns around with her hands on her hips frowning.

"Well, if you'd get off your ass and _help me_, maybe I'd get this done quicker and without getting rid off their toys. Which, for your information I will blame on _you_."

Santana pouts at her from the couch.

"Why do we even need to tidy anyway?" she whines, not moving from her seat.

"We're decorating soon." Quinn replies turning back around, and retrieving the purple elephant from the bag. "Now get up."

Santana smirks at Quinn's bossy tone of voice and Quinn turns to look at her.

"Up!" She shouts, throwing the elephant at her wife. "Or no sex until after Christmas!"

Santana narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't." She says, getting up anyway because she's not chancing that again.

"I would, I already did, and that was not fun for you if I remember correctly." Quinn says poking Santana in the back. "Take those upstairs."

She watches biting back a laugh as her wife makes her way slowly upstairs, looking like a scolded child.


	3. Christmas Trees

"Don't touch!" Quinn yells as her children disappear around the corner into a mass of bound up Christmas trees. "And stay in the aisle!" she follows them around the corner and sees her son walk straight into a five foot tree.

"Caleb!" she screeches as the tree wobbles on it's precarious stand leaning over the boy, who's still rubbing his eyes. She runs forward to yank her son out of the way when Santana beats her to the job, scooping the boy into her arms in time, but failing to steady the tree, which topples onto the ground with a thud.

Before either of them can say anything a very irate looking 'Santa' turns around the corner with his double chin wobbling in anger.

Santana holds up her hands the best she can with the six year old balanced on her hip.

"Save the scolding, we're buying. How much?"

Quinn watches her wife pay for the tree whilst simultaneously looking for her daughter who she finds looking at horror at the wood chipper.

"It's okay baby, they can't feel it." she says taking her daughters hand and leading them back over to Santana who who stoking Caleb's hair.

"Mama it poked me in the head."

Santana coos kissing the spot on his head he was pointing too.

"You've always got to look where you're going Cale, Brittany told you that."

"But-" He pouts "My hat fell over my eyes when I was walking!"

Santana turns to face Quinn with an accusatory look on her face.

"Ok, so I bought him it, but come on it's the cutest thing ever!"

"I'm not cute!" Caleb says indignantly, his polar bear hat falling over is face again.

Quinn bites her lip.

Santana passes Caleb to Quinn and he snuggles his head into her neck, and then she goes to grab the fallen tree.

"Mom are you sure they can't feel it?" Ellie asks tugging on Quinn's hand.

"Mmhhmm" She responds, but she's to focused on Santana's pigeon footed walk to the car with the tree that's only a little bit shorter than her.

* * *

Caleb and Ellie are giggling in their booster seats as their Mom's tug and push the tree, wedging it between the middle seats.

"Are… you ever… going to let me… buy an artificial… tree?" Quinn pants between shoves.

There are three identical twin gasps of horror. Then three indignant cries of "No!".

"Why!" Quinn whines, sighing in relief when the tree slides in place, slamming the boot shut.

They climb in the front of the car before Santana replies.

"Because they are cold, and fake and prickly." She says before adding in a stage whisper. "Like your soooouuul."

Quinn doesn't respond to the bait, just says.

"You're in charge of bath time tonight."

Santana's head drops back onto the headrest with a groan.


	4. Decorating

Christmas with Santana was still something Quinn was getting used too.

Her family had celebrated it, obviously, but for them it had always been strictly religious. The only decorations being a wreath on the door, 12 candles in the lounge and a Christmas tree decorated with tiny plaques with things engraved on them saying "_No greater love than Jesus!_" and "_Joy to the world! The Lord has come!"_

The first Christmas she'd spent with Santana was when she was 19. The first Christmas after she'd told her parents. Her parents hadn't wanted her in the house and Santana's parents were visiting relatives. They'd spent the day in Santana's apartment. Drinking and watching Christmas TV, and having sex on the couch.

They'd spent most Christmas' similar to this or at Santana's parents (Minus the sex) and they were the best Christmas' Quinn had ever had.

When Caleb was first born they were both lost, not knowing how to celebrate Christmas with an eight month year old baby. They'd told everyone they'd stay at home, but ended up showing up at a very happy Brittany's house just in time for lunch.

This was their first year decorating all together. And it was frenzied.

The tree didn't even have Christmas decorations on half of it. There were hair ribbons, and crackers, and stuffed toys stuffed between the branches. And tinsel hanging from all the walls.

Quinn was watching Santana climb their step ladder to drape the lights around the tree anxiously. Watching the muscles in her arms tense as she reaches to the back of the tree.

She looks away for a second to check her watch and almost jumps out of her skin when she hears a crash.

She looks straight to Santana who she expects to see on the floor, but she's still on the ladder, only this time facing away from the tree and instead at a spot on the ground.

Quinn follows her eyes to find the children on the floor on top of each other gripping the star for the top of the tree.

"What is going on here!" She shouts.

Both children look up solemnly.

_"Well?_"

"I wanna put the star on!"

"No, Mom, it's my turn! She did it last year!"

"No I did not!"

"You _did_, Mama lifted her up!"

"Shh!" Santana says, hopping off the ladder. "How about we get a new star?" She asks "One of you will get to choose the new one, and the other will put it on the tree, how's that?"

The kids nod in agreement and Quinn smiles at her wife.

"So who's picking the new star?"

"ME!"

"_ME!_"

"Oh for fu…goodness sake." Quinn sighs.


	5. Wrapping Paper

"_What are we going do with this?_" Quinn asks Santana holding up a stack of sugar paper.

"I don't know! We could…something…."

Quinn holds the paper over the recycling bin.

"Don't!" she shouts. "I'll think of something give me a chance." she snatches the paper from Quinn.

Quinn sighs as Santana smooths down the paper and places it in a drawer.

"If I could change one thing about you it would be your need to hoard everything." She grumbles quietly.

"If I could change one thing about _you_ I'd make your tits bigger." Santana retorts. Seeing the glare on Quinn's face she quickly adds "Kidding!"

"No you're not. And if we're going down this route- you have no ass."

Santana gapes at her wife.

"I do _so_ have an ass!"

"Mmmhmm…"

"I do!"

"Whatever."

"Quinnnn!" She whines slightly. She can feel her lip trying to pout out but she hates pouting so she pulls it between her teeth.

"Yes?"

Santana can tell Quinn isn't going to break on this so she just wraps her arms around her from behind and whispers.

"I like your tits."

There is a second of silence before Quinn replies.

"I like your ass."

Santana hums and kisses her cheek.

Quinn spins around in her arms and presses their lips together. Her arms slowly skimming up and down Santana's sides.

Her hand is just about to slip down the front of her wife's jeans when she feels Santana squeak against her neck.

She pulls back and looks at Santana questioningly.

"I… I was just- wrapping paper. The kids could potato print and make wrapping paper." Santana tells her.

"Could that not have waited?"

"Umm…"

"The answer is yes. It could, back to the matter at hand."

The remark she knows is going to come out Santana's mouth is silenced as her hand slips past the elastic of her underwear.


	6. Christmas Lights

"How _cute_ are they?" Santana murmurs to Quinn, looking at Caleb and Ellie who are chatting and jumping in front of them.

Caleb is wearing his puffy blue jacket and his adorable (or damned as Santana calls it) polar bear hat. Ellie has an orange and pink bobble hat and a purple coat. Both are wiggling their heads and giggling as theirs hats shake from side to side.

"They do look cute." Quinn smiles. "They always do."

She really wants to tell Santana that she looks cute too because, well, she does. She's wearing a scarf up to her nose, which is turning pink with cold, and it's more than a little bit adorable.

But before she can say anything. The man on the stage in front of them finishes whatever he was talking about and walks over to the huge switch on the side.

The crowd that has gathered all join in with the chant of the countdown.

"It's pointless." Santana says. "The lights never turn on at the right time."

She's right. When the switch is pulled the lights flicker briefly and switch off.

Quinn groans at the prospect of waiting out in the cold for another twenty minutes, rubbing her hands on the front of her jeans.

"Here-" Santana wraps her arms around her from behind and rests her head on her shoulder. "It wont be long now."

They watch the tech man run around the stage for a few minutes, and before long the countdown is starting again.

When the lights flicker on Quinn cheers with everyone else but it's mainly because they can go home now.

Santana calls the kids over and extracts her arms from around her wife with a kiss to her cheek.


	7. Charity

"I know _you_ like it, but just think how much a poor little girl in Africa is going to like it!" Santana says trying to persuade her daughter to part with the doll she's clutching to her chest.

"But, why can't they buy their own!" Ellie pouts.

"Well… some families don't have much money to spend on things like presents." Santana says carefully. "Because they need all the money they have to buy food so they don't get too hungry."

"Oh." Ellie says thoughtfully. "So we should give them stuff, 'cause we have enough money?"

"Yes. So they can have a nice time at Christmas like us."

"Okay then." Ellie says handing over the doll. "But Caleb has to give something too, right?"

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yes, he does. You can do me a favour and go get Caleb for me."

She watches Ellie run out the kitchen and notices Quinn leaning on the door frame.

"Hey. How long have you been there?"

"A little while." Quinn says striding across the room and pulling Santana into her arms. "You're such a good Mom."

"You're the good Mom, I'm the Mama." Santana says leaning her forehead on Quinn's.

Her wife smiles at her and captures her lips with her own briefly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ew!" Caleb cries from the door way pressing the heels of his hands into the dips of his eyes and grumbling.


	8. Sledging

"You ready Kiddo?" Santana asks holding the wooden sledge steady at the top of the hill.

Ellie bounces over to the sleigh and grabs the rope at the front.

"Ok, now remember, hold onto the ropes, don't move your hands off the sledge, and-"

"-Steer towards Mommy." Ellie whines. "I know Mama, can I go!?"

Santana tuts and adjusts the sledge, pushing lightly. She can hear her laughter all the way down.

"You ready to go?" Santana says turning to Caleb who is standing quietly behind her.

Caleb's eyes dart between Santana and the sledge and he nods.

"C'mon then."

Caleb makes his way over to her slowly, and sits down gingerly on the sledge.

"I will go down with you if you like" She smiles gently taking his hand in her own.

"I'm Ok." He said quietly nibbling his lip.

"You don't have to pretend not be frightened Cale, If you don't want to do something you don't have too."

"But I want to _try." _he tells her.

"Well then we can both try, I didn't like sledging when I was your age."

"…Ok."

"Ready?" Santana whispers in his ear settling on the sledge next to him.

"Yes"

Santana digs her foot into the snow and pushes them so they speed off down the hill, Caleb lets out a scream of laugher as they go faster.

Hitting the bottom of the hill a few feet away from Quinn and Ellie, they both went fly off the sleigh and into the snow, Santana holding her son protectively to her.

"Cale?" Santana asks when she regains the breath that whooshed out of her on the way down.

There are a few seconds of silence before Caleb bursts out into laughter.

Santana sighs in relief, realizing her son isn't hurt, then joins in with his infectious giggles.

The both laugh even more when they see Quinn's bemused face looking down at them holding a camera.


	9. Letters to Santa

**You wouldn't believe the number of times I've mixed up Santana/Santa...**

"Bike!" Santana whispers with her ear pressed too Caleb's bedroom door.

"Bike over here too, and a Tinkerbell outfit." Quinn replies.

"Dinosaur toy."

"Fairytale books."

"Train set."

"Oh God, she wants one of those robot hamsters, they're out everywhere." Quinn whines scribbling it down on her list.

"We'll figure something out… Caleb wants Harry Potter books!" Santana smiles.

"Ellie's… finished I think."

"So's Caleb. Shit he's getting up."

Quinn shoves the lists in her pockets and pushes the living room door open.

They land on the couch side by side and switch the television onto the news just as the children walk in the room.

"Finished!"

"Good, what did you ask for?" Quinn asks. Shoving Santana with her foot.

"Mom, you know we can't tell you! The magic wont work." Caleb says exasperatedly.

"Why did Brittany tell them that." Santana mumbles to Quinn. "I honestly don't think I will ever forgive her. We will have to do this until they're 11."

"Shh." Quinn whispers back. "Ok throw them in the fire but be careful!"

They watch as the letters curl at the edges and blacken until they're completely ash.

"We should like, hire Britt to come do this."

"Finished now. If you're ready and in bed in the next ten minutes we'll have story time." Quinn says. "And warm milk if you like."

Quinn waits until they've left the room before turning to Santana and replying

"I don't think we have a right to be pissed at B for telling them about Christmas magic and shit when you showed Zander Gremlins at age 8."

"I didn't! I fell asleep."

"Whatever."


	10. Shopping

"Right do we go together? Or do we go separately and get it over with?"

"I'll forget who to buy for if we go on our own. Plus what happens if we both get the same person a present?"

"You just want to walk with me so you can see what I get you."

"You got me, but I also just want to walk with you."

"Come in here, there'll be something for my Mom."

Quinn pulls Santana by her hand into the Yankee candle shop.

"It smells so good in here." Santana sighs as Quinn drags her to the Christmas candle section. "Oh, can we get the Christmas tree one?"

"Santana, we have a real Christmas tree at home. You sound like a eighty year old woman…Uh."

A group of elderly women turn round to glare at them.

"Sorry…" Quinn mumbles embarrassed pulling away from them.

"Q, you're blushing!" Santana laughs. "The last time I saw yo blush this bad was-"

"Don't even!" Quinn warns handing over cash too the man at the cash register.

* * *

"Harry Potter, Dinosaur, Train set, Mario game, Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Check." Quinn says looking in the bag. "Tinkerbell, Books, Hampster thing, coloured pens, onesie?"

"Mmm hmm." Santana hums looking in the bag. "I reserved the bikes we'll pick them up nearer the day."

"We have Mom, Mama and Papa Lopez, Frannie, Brittany, Zander, Sam, Mercedes, Becca, James and your Boss."

"Just you and me then." Santana smirks.

"I'll see you here later then." Quinn smiles. "Call me when you're ready to go home."


	11. Hiding Presents

"I can't reach." Santana whines slumping forward on the wardrobe.

"Well then why did you volunteer to did it?" Quinn asks standing behind her and reaching to the top of the wardrobe to hide the children's Christmas presents.

"I thought I was taller." Santana mutters passing the next present to Quinn.

"You're a hobbit." Quinn states. "When your old you're going to be tiny."

"I will never be old."

"You're ridiculous."

"Well you'll be old and tiny with me too." Santana says. "Anyway shut up I don't want to think about being old and shrivelled." She wrinkles her nose. "We only just had kids, it's to early to think about this"

Quinn giggles at Santana and chucks the last present on the top of the wardrobe. Before throwing a blanket over the top of them.

"Right." she says "Get out."

"What!?" Santana's mouth drops open. "What'd I do?"

"Oh nothing. I just need to hide your present and I know for a fact that I can't trust you not to peek." Quinn says matter-of-factly ushering her wife out the room.

"I so can be truste-" Santana begins but Quinn's already shut and locked her out of the room.

"Bitch."

"You're one to talk, also I just found my present, but because I'm trustworthy I've put it back and not opened it."

"How did you…already?"

"You hide everything in the strap on box."


	12. School play

Thank you too everyone who's reviewed :) and to the people who've asked, I'm sorry but these are going to remain drabbles, but I am working on other things.

And to the anon who said these are too short- they are supposed to be short. They're drabbles._  
_

"Get your camera out I think this is his bit!" Quinn whispers as four shepherds wander onto the stage with their sheep.

"Oh dear." Santana says. "Sheep numero de cuatro does not look happy."

Quinn cranes her neck and sees Caleb's friend Ben scowling under his cotton wool headdress.

"I'm guessing he was not aspiring for the roll of sheep." Quinn murmers. "No more than Cale wanted to be an angel."

Just as the whispered words escape her lips Gabriel walk onto the stage.

"Oh my God." Santana utters.

Caleb is stood in the middle of the stage surrounded by other angels wearing white trousers and a shirt, with a golden halo pinned to his hair matching the gold and white wings attached to his back.

"He's so small." Quinn whispers. "Oh, Shh! Shh!"

"I wasn't talking…" Santana mumbles but Quinn ignores her and snatches the camera to record Caleb singing.

Santana really wants to comment on how Caleb sounds so much like her brother, but she knows better than to speak during the recording.

"Glory to God, and peace to everyone on earth." Caleb says clearly. "Do not be afraid because I bring news of joy, follow this star and you will find a baby wrapped in clothes in a manger and he is the gift of God." waving his arms up and down slowly he walked off the stage followed by the rest of the angels, the Shepherd's and the sheep.

—

"Niño pequeño!" Santana cooed as Caleb ran up to them after they'd all got changed. "You were so good!"

"Your singing was beautiful baby." Quinn said kissing his head. "There was no need to be nervous was there!"

Caleb just grinned widely. "No Mom, it was fun, me gusta cantar."

"Maybe next year you can sing with your hermanita." Santana comments.

"_Maybe._" Caleb agrees. "But also maybe not."

"Why?"

"I want to sing with someone else." Caleb states shyly.

"Who?" Quinn smiles.

"Uhh… secret."

"Ok baby." Santana pats his head annd ushers him out the doorway.

"It's the Mary girl." Quinn whispers in her ear while Caleb runs on ahead. "He was giving the boy playing Joseph your signature glare."

"I know." Santana replies. "Look."

Caleb had suddenly stopped walking on ahead to talk to a little blond girl.

"I recognise that blush." Quinn teases, and Santana digs her in the ribs.


	13. Flu

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Quinn get up!"

Quinn groans and pushes at the hand shaking her.

"Are you Ok?" Santana asks, hesitating from pulling back the covers.

"Mmm."

"No you're not!" Santana accuses. "You're almost always awake before I am. Roll over."

"I'm fine, I'm getting up- oh ow." she hisses reaching her hand up to cradle her forehead.

"You're sick. Stay there." Santana says pushing her back on the bed. "Don't you even dare get up."

Quinn tries to find the energy to reply but her tiredness is overwhelming, and within minutes she's asleep again.

—

"Hey, how you feeling?" Santana asks when she walks in half an hour later.

"Fine. What time is it? I need to get going."

"I rang in sick on your behalf."

"Wha-"

"Before you get pissed at me, the quality of your work would have been shitty compared to normal, _and_ you would of been in more difficult a situation if you'd gone to work like this than you are taking a few days off."

"Fine." Quinn says rubbing her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Because I am a wonderful wife, and also there would be no one to pick the kids up from school."

"Okay." Quinn resigns, propping herself up with a few pillows. "But I'm not happy about this. Don't ring my work again."

"Of course not." Santana rolls her eyes. "How are you feeling? What symptoms?"

"Headache." Quinn mumbles. "Tired. Sore throat."

Santana reaches over to her and place the back of her hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever." Santana murmurs. "It's probably flu because you didn't get your damn jab."

"Well I have a phobia." Quinn glowers. "I'm terribly sorry."

"I'm not saying that, it's just the injection would have stopped you ill, and you wouldn't have felt any pain-"

"I don't care that I wouldn't have any pain. I still have a phobia!"

"Hey! Don't get angry with me. That's not what I meant."

"Leave me alone." Quinn groans turning around and burying her head in her pillow.

—

When she wakes up Quinn finds a tray on the bedside table with some plain toast, some hot lemon and honey, painkillers, and a glass of water.

The window had been opened but her duvet is still laid over her so she can stay warm but not increase her temperature.

Her pillow smells of olbas oil.

The book she's currently reading is laid on the bed next to her.

She reaches for the painkillers and water and swigs them down feeling a little guilty. The air from the window is cold against her feet and she rubs her toes together. She thinks about getting up to apologise to Santana but just after the idea hits her Santana peeks round the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says immediately. Feeling immensely guilty at the way Santana seems to relax the second she realizes Quinn isn't angry.

"It's Okay."

"Thank you for all the stuff."

"It's fine."

"Are you mad?"

"No." Santana replies slumping her shoulders "Well… I maybe. I don't know."

"I'm really sorry, I'm just snappy cause I'm sick-"

"I'm not angry with you. I couldn't be with the way I act when I'm sick. I'm just feeling low."

"Come cuddle."

Santana crawls close to Quinn and tangled their legs together.

"We have to take the covers off or you'll get a temperature." Santana states.

"S'Okay" Quinn replies kicking off the covers. "I'm warm."

Santana hums.

"You know, if I weren't sick and it wasn't utterly inappropriate I'd ask you to dress up in a nurse outfit." Quinn says quietly.

"No way, I'd make you wear it!"

"But you work in nursing."

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't look hot in a nurse outfit."

"Not happening."


	14. Cookies

"Caleb? What is this?" Santana asks emptying her sons school bag in search of his lunch box and pulling out a teddy bear and a 'Best Friend' snow globe.

"Uh." Caleb grunts rubbing his eyes. "Oh they're Christmas presents."

"From _who?" _Santana asks as he jumps up onto his chair to eat breakfast.

"Ben and 'manda." Caleb claims round a mouthful of oatmeal.

"And did you get them anything?"

"Uh." Caleb swallows. "Mama?"

"What?"

"I need presents for Ben and 'manda."

"Caleb!" Santana cries exasperatedly. "Why tell me on the last day of school!?"

"I forgot!" He defends round another mouthful.

"Go get ready."

—

Ten minutes later Quinn walks into the room to find Santana furiously mixing cookie dough.

"What are you doing?"

"Caleb forgot to get presents for his friends so I'm making cookies."

"Oh. Do you need help?"

"Well you can't come near these, you're not healthy yet. But you can help them get ready." Santana says whilst rolling out the mixture.

"On it." Quinn says walking into the hall. "Ellie? Wake up." she calls knocking on the door.

"Cookie cutters!?" Santana yells from the kitchen.

"Bottom left drawer!"

—-

"Right that's 12 santa hat cookies." Santana says placing three into each bag. "Three for Amanda, three for Ben, three for your teacher and one for Maisy." She counts handing one bag to Ellie and the rest to Caleb.

"Bye babies." Quinn says kissing them both on the head.

"Bye." Santana murmurs placing her own kisses next to Quinn's. "Now go! And don't you_ dare_ eat Mrs Sunderland's present Caleb Emilio Lopez-Fabray! Or no Christmas presents for you."

Caleb grumbles at the accusation but nods anyway before running out the door after his sister and climbing into Brittany's car.

"Bye guys, thanks Britt!" Quinn yells as the cars pulls out and drives down the street.


	15. Christmas film

_"Hey! There's no singin' in the North Pole!"_

_"Yes there is!"_

_"No there's not!" _

_"We sing all the time."_

_"No you don't!"_

_"Yes we do. Especially when we build toys!"_

"I use to love this movie." Santana says to no-one in particular, as Quinn is asleep and both children are too engrossed in the film to take in anything she says.

When she doesn't get an immediate response she just continues to stroke Quinn's hair.

"Mmm?"

"Jesus, I thought you were asleep." Santana says breathlessly. "You made me jump."

"Sorry." Quinn mumbles from her place on Santana's lap. "What were you saying?"

"About what?"

"The movie."

"Oh, just that I used to love it." Santana says running the tips of her fingers over the fine hairs on Quinn's hairline absent-mindedly.

"That means you still love it." Quinn yawns. "But you're saying 'used to' because you don't want to admit to liking a kids film, because sometimes you forget we aren't in high school and you don't have to act badass."

Santana stills her hand temporarily.

"You scare me sometimes, Fabray."

"Lopez-Fabray." Quinn corrects sleepily her with her eyes closed.

"Lopez-Fabray." Santana agrees with a smile. Watching Quinn drift back to sleep.


	16. Visiting Santa

**From Santana: I don't like this :(**

**From Quinn: Why? it's just Santa!**

**From Santana: Can u remember going to c santa with glee club?**

**From Quinn: …yes?**

**From Quinn: Oh yeah! Ew.**

**From Santana: Exactly**

**From Quinn: Next year we'll get someone we know 2 dress up. Sam will do it. x **

**From Santana: Good idea. x**

Santana slides her phone back into her pocket and grabs the hand of Ellie who's leaning out of the line and craning her neck to see the entrance of Santa's grotto.

"Wait your turn Ellie you'll see him in a minute." Santana says pulling her back into the line. Before looking to her left and realizing no one is there. "Oh Sh…ugar, where's Caleb!?"

"I'll get him!" Ellie chirps.

"No! Don't. I see him, CALEB!" Santana yells to the group of boys a few meters to her left.

"WHAT!" Caleb yells back from leaning over the fence outside the grotto.

"COME HERE!"

"NO."

Santana's mouth drops open but before she can respond a high pitched voice next to her yells

"CALEB NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO DELANTE DE PAPÁ NOEL!"

"NO SOY ESTUPIDO!" Caleb shouts back at his sister.

"Volver!" Ellie shouts crossly.

Caleb comes back with a scowl on his face and stands in front of them with his back to their faces.

"I can't take you back, because that wouldn't be fair on Ellie but if you even think Santa's going to get you a present after that, you are wrong niño." Santana says furiously. "Caleb?!"

"I hate you."

Santana freezes momentarily and almost drops her bag.

"Ok, we_ are_ going home. Ellie we will go see Santa soon I _promise_."

Santana grasps each of her children's hands and pull them towards the car park, ignoring Ellie's whines and Caleb tugging his arm out of her grip to walk on his own.

—-

"In your room now." Santana says as calmly as she can. "You're only allowed out for drinks and using the bathroom, got it?"

Caleb makes a non committal grunt and slams the door in her face.

Santana's not sure if she should shout at him, or talk to him, or even just walk in his room and sit with him, but her feet carry her straight to their bedroom where Quinn is sitting up on their bed looking curiously at her.

"Hey?"

Santana opens her mouth to speak but instead she just crawls into Quinn's arms and silently cries.

"He doesn't hate you baby." Quinn murmers stoking her hair gently. "He must be angry or upset about something else, he hasn't learnt what to do with his feeling yet."

"I know he doesn't hate me." Santana says quietly. "It's just not a nice thing to hear. I felt like I was going to be sick."

"Did anything happen between breakfast and this?" Quinn asks before adding suddenly "Wait, where's Ellie!?"

"We saw Mercedes on the way in taking Sofia to see Santa and she volunteered to take Ellie. She's staying at their house for dinner."

"Oh, that's nice of her." Quinn muses.

"Mmm… it's my fault isn't it?"

"What?"

"He can't control his emotions, he got it from me."

"Don't be stupid." Quinn scoffs. "No offence but he is not nearly as bad as you were. He's been raised by two loving parents and your parents were never at home, you didn't exactly have someone to teach you. Also, he's six."

"I guess." She says. "Fuck, can you imagine teenage Caleb?"

"No, no, no. Too soon." Quinn grimaces, shaking her head.

"I'll go talk to him." Santana says getting up.

"Good luck." Quinn smiles.

—

Two hours later Quinn gets up to peak around the Caleb's door and see's her sleeping wife clutching a sleeping Caleb to her chest.


	17. Card

**Sorry this is late.**

"Seeing as it's like, nine days till Christmas can we get rid of last years cards?" Quinn says flatly pulling a wad of cards from a drawer.

"Nope." Santana says from the bed.

"Why!?"

"I have an idea."

"Then can we get rid of the year before that's cards?"

"No!"

"You are not going to do anything with them ever."

"I resent that accusation."

"Well if that's the case, get up, and do it now."

"What- no! It's like eight o'clock."

"It's ten thirty."

"I don't wanna!" Santana whines. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Up."

"No."

_"Up."_

"Fuck, fine." She grumbles climbing out of bed and taking the cards from Quinn. "What are you doing today anyway."

"I'm better." Quinn points out. "I'm going to work."

"Haha, I'm so glad I'm finished till the new year I don't have to do anything."

"You have nothing to do? That's great because I'm going to be _sooooooo_ weighed down with work, you can do _everything_ else!"

"Wow, wife of the year Q."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Home!" Quinn calls from the hall, kicking her shoes into the cupboard and walking into the kitchen.

On the table are about thirty different Christmas cards, three pritt sticks, and a pair of scissors.

Quinn picks up the closest one with a glittery penguin and snowflakes stuck on it and opens it.

**To Auntie Frannie and Uncle Mark,**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**Love from**

**Santana, Caleb, Ellie and**

"In the living room!" Santana yells.

Quinn enters the living room and finds Santana laid on the sofa with Ellie sat on her stomach.

"Hey." She smiles. "Where's Ca-"

"His room."

"What's all the stuff in the kichen?"

"Recycled Christmas cards. I cut out shapes from old ones and they stuck them on. But they wanted a break so Caleb's on his DS and I have an Ellie on my belly." Santana says, puffing out her stomach so Ellie wobbles slightly and giggles.

Quinn smiles. "I see my name isn't in them?"

"Yeah Mom you have like a thousand to sign." Ellie says seriously.

"Yeah Q. One _thousand_ cards." Santana repeats in the same tone pulling the same expression as Ellie without having to look at her face.

Quinn shakes her head in amusement. "I better get to work then."


	18. Gingerbread

**Sorry it's late again.**

"Mama, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing." Santana grumbles frowning at the chill in the house. "Go tell Mom to put the heating on."

"We can't do _nothing."_ Ellie says, shaking her head. "And why do I have to tell her? You're not doing anything."

"Because I'm your Mami and you love me."

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Because… we can make a gingerbread house if you do."

Ellie smiles and runs out the room.

—

"What is this shit?" Santana asks, prodding the reddish brown dough.

"Don't curse in front of them!" Quinn hisses.

"Alright! I didn't know they were there! They didn't hear me anyway."

"Yeah I did!" Caleb says from the table. "And it's gingerbread Mama."

"Ohhh." Santana murmers. "Wait, you can _make_ gingerbread!?"

Quinn looks at her incredulously.

"I mean like, houses. I thought they came in kits."

"They're processed and nasty." Quinn replies "And you can't make them special."

Santana rolls her eyes.

—-

"What do you want to watch?" Santana asks after her and Caleb were kicked out the kitchen.

"WALL.E!"

"We haven't got enough time for a film." She says quickly not wanting to see it for the thousandth time. "We get to decorate the ginger house soon. Pick a channel."

"Cartoon Network."

—-

"The he… what's this?" Santana says confused, looking at the TV

"Regular show." Caleb replies without looking at her.

"What happened to powerpuff girls? The Flintstones? Scooby doo?"

"The what?"

"The- never mind."

"DECORATING!" Ellie yells.

—-

"Not bad Q." Santana observes.

"Can we eat it now?" Caleb asks.

Quinn places the gingerbread cottage on the table carefully and sticks a fallen chocolate button tile to the roof.

"Not yet." Quinn says, twisting the house so it faces her. "Stand over here Ellie."

Santana moves to stand next to Quinn and pulls her phone out her pocket.

"Put your heads close to the house but don't touch it." Quinn instructs, and both children lean towards each side of the cake.

"Smile!"


	19. Snow

**Please keep reviewing, I love reading them :)**

"It snowed! Can we go out!?"

"It's _seven o'clock."_

* * *

"Can we go out yet?"

"You're in your pyjamas."

* * *

"Mom, can we-"

"Eat your breakfast."

* * *

"Mom, how about-"

"Brush your teeth."

* * *

"Mom!-"

"No! I will tell you when we can go outside. Please stop asking me!" Quinn snaps, loosing her place in the long email she's reading. "If you need anything ask your Mama. _Not_ me."

"Mom..?"

"What!"

"I brought you a cup of tea."

"Oh." Quinn says softly. "Come in Elle, I'm sorry I have lots of silly adult stuff to do and it's not very fun."

"That's OK." Ellie says to the mug in her hand and starts her snails pace towards her Mom, so she doesn't spill the tea. "I don't like doin' chores and stuff."

Quinn smiles gently at the girl as she places her mug on the table, then lifts her up onto her lap

"Mommy's just going to finish this email then we can get wrapped up and go outside, yeah?"

"Bueno" Ellie mumbles with her head on her shoulder. "Thank you Mommy. I'll be quiet."

Quinn strokes her hair with her free hand as she scrolls through the rest of the email, then quickly types out a reply.

"I can't wait to read good Mom. Then I can write good too, like you, and we can both do books." Ellie says watching Quinn's fingers fly over the keyboard. " Es-sept my book will have more pictures."

"You'll be able to write soon Ellie." Quinn says closing down her computer. "We've already learnt a few words haven't we? Caleb showed you how to write everyone's names! And when you're in school you'll learn even more."

"I know a little bit of how to spell in Spanish too."

"I know!" Quinn says picking Ellie up on her hip. "That's a very clever thing to do."

Ellie smiles happily then wiggles a bit to be put down so she can get her coat.

"Caleb! Nieve!"

* * *

"I'm trying so hard not to laugh." Santana mumbles to Quinn as they watch their children topple over into the snow because they amount of layers they're wearing combined with the uneven ground.

"You wouldn't like it if it was you." Quinn replies, but she can't help her smile when Caleb wobbles slightly.

"I can take a joke." Santana scoffs, lifting her arm up too dust some snow off her shoulder.

Quinn takes the opportunity to shove her over into a deep pile of snow.

Santana shrieks and throws her arms back but she lands in the snow with a muffled thwump.

"Quinn!"

"Yes?" Quinn says nonchalantly looking away to hide her smirk.

"Ow, Quinn you- I really hurt my hip." Santana groans.

Quinn turns round quickly and is met with a face full of snow.

"You little-" Quinn growls wiping the snow from her eyes, and rubbing her cold face. "I'm all wet." she whines.

"Aww." Santana whispers kissing the snow from her cheek after getting up. "Well maybe you shouldn't have pushed me over."

"Shut up." Quinn moans. "You got it in my eyes. I didn't hurt you."

"I didn't hurt you either. Faker." Santana says poking her wife's cheek. "I've know you since freshman year, I can see through your lies."

Quinn _humphs_ at her. "Well you _could_ have hurt me."

"You could have hurt _me_."

"Fine. We're even for now."

"Mmm, for now." Santana teases.


	20. Carolling

"I'm not going." Santana says point-blank shoving Caleb's socks into his drawer.

"Pleeeeease? I don't wanna do it!" Quinn whines following her wife into Ellies room.

"No!"

"Santana…"

"No."

"Fine. But you have to tell them they aren't going." Quinn huffs, grabbing clean pyjamas off the pile of laundry in Santana's arms and chucking them on the bed.

"How is that fair!?" Santana exclaims.

"It isn't but I'm not doing it."

"That is so- wait!"

* * *

"Thank's Britt." Santana says relived, wrapping Brittany in a hug.

"No problem!" Brittany says, squeezing her back. "We're gonna have fun, right guys!?"

Caleb, Ellie and Zander shout their agreement enthusiastically.

"I don't understand why you guys don't want to do it." Brittany says passing Ellie her hat from a high shelf. "You love singing."

"We're just not in the mood for carols Britt." Quinn says lightly. "We appreciate some quiet time."

"Oh." Brittany says. "This doesn't need to be a sleepover does it?" Brittany asks quietly while the kids are distracted. "Because I don't mind at all if you want the alone time? You guys are always so busy."

"No, no, no." Santana says quickly. "It's not like that, but thanks for the offer."

"Alright, well it still stands." Brittany smiles with a wink. "Come on guys lets go carolling!" She calls above their chatter, pulling Ellie up onto her back. "We'll see you guys later."

Santana and Quinn bid their goodbyes as the four head out the gate and wave as they round the corner.

As soon as the door closes Santana feels the light pressure of Quinn's lips on the back of her neck.

She hums contentedly and tips her head to the side to allow her more access.

"What's this about?" Santana murmurs as Quinn's lips move up to her jaw.

"Britt's right." Quinn says against her jaw. "We _are_ always busy."

"Mmmhm, well we have an hour and a little before they get back." Santana says guiding Quinn to her mouth. "We have time." she mutters against her lips.

Quinn growls a little frustratedly.

"You want me to call Britt?" Santana smiles and Quinn lays her head on her shoulder and nods.

"On it." Santana grins.


	21. Grandma

**THIS IS SO BAD I'M SORRY D:**

**Also, if you guys have any suggestions for tomorrow I would be very grateful.**

"Miss F?" Santana asks when the phone picks up. "It's Santana."

"I _know_ who it is Santana, I've known you since you were 14." Judy answers, amused. "And when are you going to call me Judy?"

"Okay, _Judy._ We'll be there in twenty or so minutes." Santana smiles.

"All right, I'll put the kettle on. See you soon."

"See you soon, bye."

"Bye bye."

"BYE GRANDMA!" Ellie yells.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Quinn mumbles as Judy pulls her into a hug leaving her arms awkwardly pressed to her sides. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Quinnie." Judy says wiping her. "I feel like I haven't seen you all in so long. Your hair is longer."

"Hey Judy!" Santana calls from the car where she's unplugging Ellie's seatbelt.

"Mom, you saw us last month." Quinn smiles, watching Ellie bounce out the car and run to her Grandma.

"I know but I love you all so much!" She replies in a cooing voice holding Ellie up to face her.

Quinn smiles weakly and walks back out to the car where Santana seems to be having some trouble unfastening Caleb.

"What the hell." Santana groans pushing the red button and yanking the seatbelt. "Quinn, help?"

Quinn reaches across the car and jiggles the seatbelt, releasing Caleb who immediately wiggles out of his seat and bolts to the door of his Grandma's house.

"How did you do that!?" Santana exclaims. "You know what." She shakes her head. "I wont remember if you tell me anyway."

Quinn gives a short quiet laugh.

"You Ok?" Santana asks shutting the door.

"I'm fine." Quinn smiles. "It's just still weird you know? Sixteen years of nothing. Seven years of alcohol, and now she all happy and friendly and telling me she loves me offhandedly? It's still an odd thing to comprehend."

"I know what you mean." Santana muses. "My parents hardly lived in the same house as me and then suddenly Mom's cooking dinner and we're going out as a family… s'weird." She says with her brow furrowed. "Just roll with it Q. At least you get along, this will be a bonding experience."

"M'kay." Quinn says. "You're gonna have to drive back." She yawns.

"Okay baby." Santana says kissing her cheek.


	22. Rush

_"Mierde!_" Santana shouts, slapping her hand to her head. "Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn says poking her head round the door. "We have to go soon!"

"I forgot Jorge's present." Santana groans. "I fucking hate _everything_."

Quinn squints her eyes at her wife in frustration. "And you realized this on one of the busiest shopping days of the year?" she says exasperated. "Well you're going to have to go get something because I'm not."

"I will, I'll go later."

"No, you'll go _now_!" Quinn exclaims. "We have to get all these presents to their houses today."

"Fine." Santana grumbles grabbing her keys and coat. "I'll be fast as I can."

"You need your money, San." Quinn yells seeing her purse on the night stand.

Santana sprints back in the room and grabs her purse, kissing her wife's cheek before running out the door.

* * *

"Q!?" Santana calls, rapping her fingers on their bedroom door.

"Come in."

Santana pushes the door open tosses her bag on the floor and flops on the bed.

"What's up with you!?" Quinn laughs. "What'd you get!?"

"Man stuff." Santana says, muffled into the pillow. "I feel like I've been to hell."

Quinn scoffs. "You're reminding me of freshman Rachel Berry."

Santana rolls onto her back and gives Quinn the finger. "I am dead serious Q, I have scars." Santana says, rolling up her sleeves to reveal a red scratch on her forearm. "Those bitches are crazy. I'm not exaggerating."

"Wow." Quinn says surprised stroking her thumb around the scratch. "At least you survived."

"I'm a warrior." Santana smiles. "But I do think I need a reward for my bravery." She pouts up at Quinn.

"Idiot." Quinn grins before pressing her lips to Santana's.


	23. Peeking

**Last one on Christmas eve!**

"Mom have you seen Caleb?" Quinn calls.

"No dear." Judy says. "Is everything all right?"

"No I can't find him." Quinn says anxiously running out of the room again.

"Is he in the garden Mom?"

"I'll check." Quinn assures Ellie before running into the garden "Caleb!?"

No response.

"Caleb?!"

This time she can hear a tiny rustling.

She closes the door to the garden and peeks her head round the living room door.

"Caleb?" She whispers.

That's when she notices the pair of feet sticking out from under the Christmas tree.

She grabs the legs and pulls him out, and lifts him straight into her arms.

Caleb's face is the picture of confusion as his mother presses kisses over his face and clutches him to her chest.

"Don't ever do that again Caleb." Quinn scolds after she gets over the relief. "I thought you'd run away! What on earth were you doing?"

"Uh." Caleb mumbles. "I was just…"

"You were looking for your presents." Quinn realizes. "I'm not surprised. We hid your presents at the back for a reason. Little monkey."

Caleb is clearly trying to pull a remorseful face so Quinn puts him down and lets him go.

To Santana: Caleb's got your impatience baby.

**From Santana: :X Oops!**


	24. Christmas Eve

**This is the last one guys! Thanks to all of you for reading & reviewing, I hope you all have very merry Christmas's. I'm hopefully going to start something else soon. :)**

* * *

"Have you got a mince pie for them to give to Santa?" Judy asks from the doorway. "And some whisky?"

"Uh, I think so." Santana replies, shutting the fridge door. "Q, do we have the pies? There's none in the fridge."

"Freezer." Quinn yells from the living room.

"Ahhh." Santana murmurs pulling the freezers drawer open. "You like mince pies Judy? Me and Quinn hate them."

"I don't mind them on the occasion." Judy smiles. "Am I the honorary Santa for tonight?"

"If you don't mind. No point putting them in the bin."

"Well then you can drink the whisky."

"No complaints there." Santana grins patting Judy on the shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

"Right." Quinn says checking her watch. "Bed!"

Immediately Caleb and Ellie scramble off the couch and run for the stairs.

"Come back down when you're ready!" Santana calls after them. "Times' it Q?"

"9:30. We shouldn't have let them watch the film. It'll be ages for them to get to sleep. We'll be Santa-ing at midnight."

"You can go to bed if you want. I'll stay up and wait for them to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"I'll stay up for a bit." Quinn mumbles resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

* * *

"Quinnnnn?" Santana whispers into the darkness of their bedroom. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Quinn calls back quietly. "Come here."

Santana crawls in the bed next to Quinn and lies down with her head on her chest.

"You're cuddly." Quinn says bemusedly. "Has Mom gone to bed?"

"Yeah." Santana smiles. "She had the mince pie and I had the whisky then I did the presents."

"Ah, is that why you're so cuddly?" Quinn teases. "I'm glad you don't cry any more when your drunk-"

"I'm not drunk!" Santana protests. "Just… merry."

"I know you're not drunk silly. I was just saying I like that you're all cuddly now instead of weepy." Quinn tells her, threading her fingers though her hair absent-mindedly.

"I don't miss it either." Santana admits. "But I do miss you getting angry."

"Why!?" Quinn asks confused.

"Anger sex if fun." Santana mumbles.

Quinn laughs. "Do you realize that you basically admitted to liking me on top? It's only taken you eighteen years!"

"Shut up." Santana scoffs, before lifting her head from Quinn's chest and leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together.

Quinn pushes herself up a little to kiss her wife back but she's gently pushed down when Santana rolls on top of her.

"Hey." Quinn murmurs breaking the kiss to grab Santana's wrist that's slowly sneaking under her shirt. "My mother is literally two doors down."

"So?" Santana smirks looking down at her. "I'm pretty sure that hasn't stopped us before. In fact! Can you remember that time in that back of your Mom's car on the way to-"

"Yes! I remember." Quinn says quickly silencing Santana and blushing.

"Come on Quinn. It's Christmas." She points out nodding to the alarm clock which now reads 12:04pm.

Quinn looks at the alarm clock before turning back to Santana.

"Okay." She smiles. "Merry Christmas… I love you."

"Merry Christmas." Santana smiles back at her wife and leans down to kiss her again. "And I love you too."


End file.
